bln_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Waea
Taking up most of the Eastern Peninsula on the northern-most side of the West Continent past the Stormwall, is the Kingdom of Waea, a hub for Dark Magicians, Demon-Worshipers and aspiring Wizards. Its capital is a massive city, who's construction opened the path for further settlement in the hostile environment. The settlement of the peninsula angered a rather hostile group of Dragons, however, who immediately began to retaliate against the humans as they simply tried to survive. It was through this conflict that a group of wizards led by the king of Waea opened a massive portal, called The Door to the Abyss. In this portal were incredibly ancient and powerful beings they adopted as gods, each god having a domain it ruled over. With this power, they were able to kill the leader of the dragon's mate and fight them back, at least for a little while. Now, it has been 16 years since the war with the dragons finally came to an end with the death of Nidhogg, the leader of the Dreadwyrm horde. Being a relatively peaceful nation, Waea simply sticks to itself and doesn't branch out much to other countries. Geography and Environment Waea is a cold, inhospitable land. Tundras cover most of the nation's landscape, except to the far south, where it is covered by thick taigas, and the far north being polar desert. The nation is lined with various mountain ranges, the largest being the one that splits the land in half, Nidhogg's spine, named after the dread dragon that terrorized Waea for centuries. Waea is located in the center of various mountain ranges, offering it natural defense against any invading armies. While there is little farmable land near the actual city of Waea, other towns produce the crops needed to feed the nation. Climate Waea is rather cold year-round, never getting much above 37°F-55°F in the middle of Summer, and can get as low as -30°F on average in the Winter, if not lower occasionally. Because of this, farming is impossible in the winter, so a surplus must be made through the summer. Further south, however, the summers can be quite pleasant, getting to be 60°F and winters only getting as low as -3°F on average. Mistshire's many farms are able to survive because they are so far south. The far north, however, can get as low as -50°F in the winter and only 30°F in the summer. It is highly inhospitable, and the only people who live there are guards appointed to the northern towers. Wildlife The most iconic and well-known wild animal to be native to the Waean continent is the Waean Penguin, despite only living in the far north ice wastes. Standing at 30ft tall, these giant birds are a popular source of meat and hunting for sport, holding enough food to feed at least 20 people, if not more. They are dangerous animals, however, having razor-sharp teeth, and claws at the tips of their wings. In addition, Waea is home to many less dangerous and huge animals, such as bears, wolves, many species of bird, moose, elk, caribou, foxes and otters. While most of these species are relatively easy to deal with, there are the occasional pack of Dire Wolves, which prowl the wilds late at night. Dire wolves can reach up to 6 feet in height on four legs, and are known to be powerful and vicious hunters. Culture Compared to more godly, religious nations, Waea is rather... 'dark'. It was a nation founded in war, and it shows through their culture. The entire Nation is centered around a massive, gaping hole, infinitely deep, and infinitely dark, called 'The Door to the Abyss'. This is where the entire nation gets its energy, all of their technology fueled by the magical energy that pours out of the Abyss. The Waean life revolves around this energy, as do other nations revolve around Electricity or Magic, even going so far as to weaponize it through the creation of Homunculi; Artificial Humans created by implanting a body, or 'Husk' as they are called in Waea, with a small, contained portal to the Abyss. Fashion Waean fashion is described by those who have seen it as "extremely glum". Due to the usual cold weather there, Waeans often dress in all black and grey to better absorb the sun's light and warm themselves up more. Most, if not all, clothes are thick, conservative and practical, wearing long and thick robes and coats, scarves and boots. Combined with their pale skin and black hair, this makes the Waean people look rather gloomy to outsiders. Holidays and Celebrations Despite looking so dark and morose, the Waean people know how to have fun when appropriate. There are a few holidays and festivals that happen every year, where most people get out on the streets and drink, dance and have fun to their hearts' content. The Wyrmsfall Festival A very recent, but widely celebrated festival is the Wyrmsfall Festival, celebrating the defeat of the Dreadwym, Nidhogg and the end of the war with the dragons. During this festival, various people set up stalls in the streets, creating homemade food and small knicknacks for people to buy. Small contests such as mock battles and drinking contests are also popular. At night, a wonderful parade goes through the City, ended by a magical fireworks show in the sky. Merlsday There was once a hero by the name of Yslfan Merlwyb, who is said to have saved King Arnburg VI from a powerful ancient dragon, slaying the beast with one fell cleave of his massive sword given to him by Selene, God of Winter. Merlsday celebrates this hero every year now by spending time with family and eating large feasts, giving each other gifts, and telling stories in front of a hearth. Legend has it that Yslfan's spirit will give you a boon if you have been honest and honorable all year. Politics The realm of Waea is ruled by a circle of mages, known as 'The Transcendent'. There are amongst the most powerful mages in the nation, and act as a group of advisers to the King. Underneath the ruling parties, however, are various social Castes, which make up the remainder of the nation's population. *'The Praetorians: '''The social elite. Generals of the army, politicians, etc. *'Tenebrous Guard: The royal guard, appointed directly by The Transcendent. Only a handful of individuals have been in this caste, and fewer still were Homunculi. *'Order of the Ebony Gauntlet: '''A knighthood order created to combat the dragons by King Arnburg II, the Order of the Ebony Gauntlet are extremely powerful Blood Mages. Donning heavy armor, they charge into battle with their augmented magic to slaughter the most dangerous of foes. *'The Abyssal See: The highest authority of Angranism. It is they that populate the churches and chapels found throughout Waea. *'Workers: '''The artisans, crafters and producers of goods. *'The Common: As the name suggests, the commonfolk of the nation. Everyone who isn't in the other castes fall here. Homunculi Near the beginning of the nation's conception after the Door to the Abyss had been opened, the mages of Waea quickly discovered a new art, which allowed them to create artificial humans through the use of Abyss Magic. They found, by placing a small portal to the Abyss in the body, where the heart should be, they would be able to fuel the body, giving it life. However, these beings are far from being human. Being artificial humans, the Homunculi possess no soul. This causes ordinary humans, who aren't attuned to the Abyss like Waeans are, to subconsciously dislike these beings, going as far as to outright attack them if in their presence for too long. Those with particularly strong souls can ignore this effect, but the majority of those on Rigel Prima can easily come under it. However, there are upsides to being born a Homunculus. The 'Abyss-Soul' they are given allows them to perform incredible feats of Abyss Magick and Abyss Mysticism, potentially allowing them to be incredibly powerful. However, all Homunculi are, at their creation, 'inhibited' through the smothering of their Abyss-Soul through magical bindings. Religion Waea is a very fundamentalist nation, proudly combining religion and politics and enforcing strict laws concerning this fusion. Everyone in Waea is required to subscribe to the religion of Angranism, or the worship of their god, Ahriman, the father of the Abyss, and worship of the Abyss and all who dwell there. Deities See: Waean Deities Angranism contains a number of gods believed to reside inside The Abyss, offering boons and favors to those who please them, as well as controlling various forces of nature. * Ahriman: The chief deity of Angranism. His sphere contains the whole of the Abyss, and the energy that its comprised of. He is the master of all the other deities, and the one who is worshiped most by far. He is often worshiped through sacrifice of luxury and material desires to symbolize the nothingness within The Abyss. * Erubus: The god of darkness and night. He is the patron deity of thieves and assassins. Common forms of worship are assassination itself, and praying in complete darkness. * Nox: The god of death, interrogation and necromancy. He is the patron deity of necromancers, undertakers and torturers. He is worshiped through the respect of the dead and the embalming of corpses. * Selene: The god of cold, ice and crystal. He is the patron deity of the barbarians living in the wastelands and ice mages. He is worshiped by praying in blizzards, practicing ice magic in his name, and creating shrines of crystal in his name. * Hark: The god of magic and study. He is the patron deity of scholars and spellcasters. He is worshiped through study, discipline and casting magic in his name. * Gond: The god of technology, labor and magitech. He is the patron deity of engineers, inventors and factory workers. Common forms of worship include carving his crest on gears and creating mechanical idols. * Tiamat: The god of dragons. He (obviously) is the patron deity of dragons. Common forms of worship towards him include the servitude towards dragons, protection of dragons, and burial of their corpses. The worship of this god is highly frowned upon and socially unaccepted. Common rites : While it isn't enforced by the law, Waeans have a plethora of religious rites and rituals. The most common ones are simple prayers and traditions. Most Waeans pray before sleeping, and once they wake up in the morning. It's thought to be much more sacred when done at an Altar, and most Waeans will go to their local temple to pray, but those who don't have the time, nor money to buy a personal altar, usually simply do it by their bedside. : Most Waeans abstain for praying for material things, for Ahriman is the god of abyss, the god of nothing and the father of the dark. The only gifts, followers are told, are those of the dark. Prayer for much less material things, such as revenge or love, are much more common. Races A number of races inhabit Waea, giving it a slight 'multicultural' way about going about things. However, Waea is highly nationalist, and often makes efforts to prevent other cultures from 'seeping in' to its borders. A few races in Waea include, but is not limited to: *'Humans: '''Before Waea was even founded, the natives of the land were primitive humans, living in tribes around the tundra. Even today, the descendants of those original tribes live in Waea, a few even continuing to live in their tribes and villages in the wild. *'Fairies: The southern taigas of Waea are home to a race of fairies. While usually shy and peaceful, many a lost individual have unwittingly stepped into their territory, where they were brutally killed by the small, winged creatures. While extremely territorial, there are reports of the occasional adventurous one, leaving the safety of its home to explore the rest of Waea and meet strangers. *'Orcs:' While a bit of a rarity and not native to the land, there are a few Orcs that live in Waea. The history between the Waeans and Orcs is a long and painful one, and only somewhat recently have the two learned to coexist for the most part. While most orcs tend to keep to themselves in the south, there is always the occasional adventurous one that travels to new areas. *'Ursines:' To the far northern reaches of Waea, where most are unable to tread, lives a race of humanoid bears known as the Ursines. A violent and cruel race, Ursines have been enemies of humans since they arrived on the Waean peninsula. They are savage and lack intelligence, but their strength and savagery certainly makes them very dangerous. Luckily, Waean guards are able to easily fend them off with their superior strength and training. *'Dragons:' One of the first races to live on what is now the Waean Peninsula were Ice Dragons. Solitary creatures, the highly intelligent dragons tend to stay out of mortal affairs, allowing Waea to live in peace so long as they do not encroach on their territories. Relations between Waea and the Dragons are still very tense, however, as both parties warred since the founding of the nation, resulting in heavy losses on both sides for a very long time. *'''Homunculi: '''Artificial beings made in the image of the ancient Waeans. Homunculi are the result of a combination of Alchemy and Abyss Magick. By using alchemy to create a 'husk', or empty vessel, the mage could then use advanced Abyss Magick to implant a small, but potent portal to the Abyss where the heart would be, which would then act as a source of energy for the newly-born Homunculus. These beings have no souls, but are capable of incredibly powerful forms of magic. The Homunculi make up a large amount of their soldiers and laborers. Of course, there are more races, but these are the most prevalent. Notable Waeans * Král Arnburg XVI * Kňažná Erynsbyfe Arnburg * Yslfan Merlwyb * Yurt the Younger * Jynvaltan Nnornaeth * Nidhogg * Ratatosk : : Category:Locations Category:Country Category:Lore Category:Waea